Rétrospective
by Rachel V.K
Summary: OS V. for Vendetta (film). Alors qu'il se meurt, V. voit sa vie défiler devant lui.


**Rétrospective**

V. était grièvement blessé. Malgré ses formidables pouvoirs - il était quand même parvenu à bout d'une bonne dizaine d'hommes ! - il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Beaucoup trop. La vie s'écoulait hors de lui et la tête lui tournait affreusement. Tout cognait si fort... c'en était à la fois douloureux et étourdissant. Il n'avait toujours pas peur. Qu'importe où il irait après, seul ce qu'il avait accompli comptait.

Le temps qu'il rejoigne la rame de métro et sa précieuse Evey, sa vie était en train de défiler sous ses yeux, comme un ralenti qui va un peu trop vite... les images étaient diverses et variées, précises ou floues, joyeuses ou affreuses. Il avait l'impression que tout filait entre ses doigts mais il demeurait persuadé qu'il avait été maître de son destin.

Il revit les instants terribles passés à Larkhill. Chaque jour, chaque nuit, ça ne s'arrêtait pas, le cauchemar ne semblait plus prendre de fin... les corps, les tests, les expériences, la souffrance, la peur puis... la libération.

* * *

Hors du centre, V. s'était senti moins qu'un homme. Un cobaye. Il avait fui, s'étant terré tel un animal aux abois, il haïssait à tour de bras l'humanité, plus particulièrement les responsables du massacre ! il transpirait la haine, elle était devenue sa raison de vivre, son très suave poison, sa drogue dure, sa compagne. Elle le dopait, le rendant presque hystérique de douleur. Puis il trouva enfin du réconfort - très bêtement en somme : il avait récupéré une page de livre qui traînait non loin d'un soupirail et s'était mis à la lire avidement. Ceci l'apaisa instantanément. Il réalisa alors sa soif de connaissances, son besoin d'être nourri par autre chose que la haine. Cette dernière venait de faire place à l'érudition. V. vola ainsi plusieurs ouvrages sans être jamais puni. Il avait vraiment un don pour subtiliser les objets sans se faire remarquer... sa vitesse le surprenait lui-même. Il entassa ainsi une masse considérable d'ouvrages qu'il dévora jusqu'à épuisement. Il apprit à manier le verbe, les mots tels une arme, un fléau contre les maux. Il aimait les citations même s'il ne pouvait se parler qu'à lui-même. La solitude était telle qu'il cru perdre la tête à plusieurs reprises !

Sa haine s'étant tassée, il se mit à caresser l'espoir d'une vengeance. Une terrible sentence envers ceux qui avaient brisé sa vie, pris son corps et son âme. Oh, bien sûr il faudrait du temps, mais même le temps n'avait pas d'emprise sur V.

* * *

V. avait pris son temps pour se tailler un personnage sur mesure. Quelqu'un qui pouvait être à la fois personne et tout le monde.

Il n'en avait été totalement satisfait que lorsqu'il vissa son chapeau sur la tête.

"Maintenant, tu es prêt à sortir, à te mêler à la foule." s'était-il dit.

Malheureusement la foule était devenue plus craintive que jamais et ceci empoisonnait le coeur de V. Bon sang, l'humanité valait mieux que cela ! il fallait que quelqu'un les secoue si fort que même leur subconscient s'en souviendrait ! V. se dit que ce genre de messie ne viendrait jamais et il résolut alors de l'être. Il fallait frapper vite et fort. Le plan avait été soigneusement pensé, étudié, tous les détails scrupuleusement jaugés. V. était très fort à ce jeu-là. Pendant ce temps, là-haut, on brimait, on intimidait, on trompait, on violait.

Il fallait soigner la terreur par la terreur. Il fallait montrer la voie. V. s'y employait donc en toute humilité.

* * *

Chaque sortie de V. le rendait plus hardi encore dans l'accomplissement de sa tâche. Il sentait des encouragements muets de ses compatriotes. Hélas, sa solitude devenait son fort et sa prison.

Il surenchérissait son domaine, pillant les oeuvres jugées païennes, mettant sur un piédestal les arts, se nourrissant de leur rendu, avalant les pages des livres, admirant les peintures, les statues, les sculptures oubliées, les partitions maudites. Il était devenu un esthète hors du commun. Ceci aurait suffit à le condamner mais il voulait se rendre coupable d'autres crimes encore. La liste était longue...

* * *

Il chérissait les dates anniversaires, se rappelant à la mémoire de ceux qui auraient souhaité le savoir oublié, pendu, mort. Il réapparaissait façon zombie vêtu de noir, masqué, et soufflait quelques bougies à coup de dynamite, d'explosifs, le tout sur le ton festif qui finissait par virer à l'air solennel.

V. était adulte tout en demeurant gamin, on avait trop tôt arraché son innocence, malmené sa foi, tué sa conscience. Pourtant, il demeurait résolument humain, même dans sa façon de châtier. Il n'y avait certes pas de demi-mesure, le résultat final seul comptait, cependant il y avait des variations... ainsi, il avait apprécié les excuses de l'une, craché sur le corps de l'autre, tranché dans la chair du suivant. V. se laissait porter par les ailes brûlantes de la vengeance. Il fallait qu'ils paient. TOUS.

* * *

Dans l'aride désert du châtiment, V. avait pourtant rencontré son oasis en la personne d'Evey Hammond. Cette jeune femme lambda avait déjà un lourd passé... elle avait connu la même solitude que V. lorsque le gouvernement l'avait privé de tout repère. Elle errait. Une âme sans attache. Pourtant, en elle dansait la flamme de la liberté. V. avait appris à discerner les bribes d'une soif de justice. Evey portait l'espoir que V. fondait dans le peuple. Elle était son échantillon personnel, sa carte à jouer. Evidemment, demeurer auprès de lui avait été une contrainte pour la jeune femme... cependant, une fois qu'elle l'eut quitté, il lui manqua affreusement. Ils avaient tissé des liens et V. lui avait montré une facette inédite de sa personnalité. Il était certes spécial et dangereux mais se conduisait en véritable gentleman ! il était cultivé, attentionné. Et surtout, surtout, il avait fait d'elle une femme plus forte. Certes, l'épreuve avait été à la hauteur de l'ambition et V. avait été le plus tiraillé des hommes en y procédant. Il avait eu le sentiment de broyer de la soie avec un gant de fer, de laisser la vermine dévorer la rose, d'être son venin, sa mort. Il avait l'âme meurtrie par de telles actions. Mais il le fallait... il le fallait. V. en avait pleuré des larmes de sang.

Le résultat cependant avait été des plus spectaculaires ! Evey était calme, résolue, inflexible. Comme lui... il avait l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir. Il n'avait pas envie de sourire mais était tout bonnement impressionné. Il ne s'était pas trompé sur son compte.

Et puis surtout, il commençait à l'aimer. Sa vie terne et morne entrevoyait enfin le soleil, il y avait une joie dans sa quête effrénée. V. avait le sentiment que le jour se faisait sur cette partie sombre de sa vie, qu'enfin on frappait à la porte de son coeur.

Hélas, il ne pouvait pas s'ouvrir plus qu'il ne le fallait...

* * *

Ils avaient dansé. Comme ce fut étrange pour V. de sentir à nouveau un corps féminin contre le sien... il en avait presque oublié la sensation, la mémoire avait laissé comme un vide sur les rapports humains. En le quittant, elle avait eu ce geste comme une tentative de baiser avortée... V. en était demeuré le souffle coupé, les jambes molles, le coeur en pagaille.

Elle n'avait jamais vu son visage mais quelque chose de fort l'attachait à lui. Il l'avait libérée de ses peurs, mis fin à ses interminables angoisses, dompté ses frayeurs les plus viscérales !

Il était devenu tout pour elle et elle n'était pas loin de remplir les mêmes conditions dans le coeur de V.

Il y avait eu ce baiser sur le masque qui avait fait l'effet d'un courant électrique à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe brûlée... V. était demeuré silencieux, pourtant il aurait aimé lui dire, lui crier qu'il l'aimait. Il le lui dirait... plus tard. Quand il sera en agonie, quand il n'aura plus qu'un ultime souffle à rendre, une dernière pensée, ce serait pour elle et elle seule. Il avait aimé plus fort que dix hommes. Et mourir dans ses bras était la plus douce des morts...

Au loin, il aurait vu les flammes danser, emportant dans leur course les ruines de cette tyrannie, il aurait aperçu la révolution en marche, le renversement d'un régime nuisible, il aurait vu des facettes de lui dans le miroir de la foule, il aurait entendu un grondement annonçant l'aube d'une ère nouvelle, celle pour laquelle il avait combattu au prix de son sang.

FIN.


End file.
